degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Miles-Maya Relationship/@comment-3284502-20140122015135/@comment-3284502-20140129023330
I do! Very much! It's my Anya OTP, and that says something since she's my favourite (as well as in my top 5 OTPs for this show, if not THE OTP).That said though, I completely understand why some people don't and don't blame them at all, I've banished couples to my NoTP zone for less. Oh, I haven't seen the fight with Drew! I tend to wait for the weekend to watch the new episodes. Don't tell me! Truthfully, I think that his fits are sort of similar to Cam lashing out. Certain things that wouldn't bother most people just make him snap and completely lash out. The difference is where their lashing out comes from. Cam was ill and tended to become more likely to snap when his triggers (typically, pressure or serious personal issues like with Zig) are pressed. Miles' problems stem from his anger with his dad and desire to lash out against them, like drinking and going wild at his parties. However, it seems his dad is inclined to fly off the handle and yell and scream when Miles does this (as well as possibly hitting him, but that may be my own suspicions). I find it very telling that Miles, when he's lashing out, tends to go straight for what will bother people the most. For the creeper bothering Maya, it was a punch in the face. For his dad, it's acting out and refusing to play his games. For Maya, it seems it was calling her a slut. However, when it involves someone he cares about, he does what he can to try to make them happy. He apologized to Maya (shoddily in my opinion, but it was an apology) and they had a talk that ended up with them hooking up and so far he's been a fairly good boyfriend. With his dad, he does what he can not to disappoint him, like his effort to get to on starter. Because he does care, but he harbours deep seated rage issues due to his upbringing. Psychologically speaking, I find it extremely interesting and I wish to learn more. I'm really hoping the writers explore where his anger comes from and his relationship with his dad, because it has a lot of potential. Rage like that won't just go away. This sort of thing needs to come to a head eventually, or else it explodes. Although, watching Maya deal with the explosion would be awesome. We've already seen the way Maya deals with it when she sees him lash out. She shuts down and her instincts take over. And her instincts tell her to get out as fast as they can. I can virtually guarantee that she's subconsciously, if not consciously, relating it to Cam. A boy she cares about on a self-destructive road due to issues she can't understand, much less fix. She knows that if she gets too close to someone like that they'll eventually burn themselves out and drag her down with them, and she can't deal with it again. So she books it. Cam may not be mentioned out loud often, but he is in the air. He's in the more responsible, likeable way Dallas behaves (well, usually), he's in the darker way Zig behaves, and you'd better believe he's in the way Maya acts. She can't deal with another "Cam" so to speak. However, now she might be able to recognize more signs. While her instinct is to shut down and leave, she can't leave without talking to the person first. She tried to talk to Miles at the party and it was only when he refused to talk and shut her out, as well as hearing his decade long best friend couldn't help him, that she left. So watching her in a relationship dealing with it has tremendous potential. Sure, Winston might not be able to talk to him, but maybe, just maybe, he'd listen to his girlfriend? And if not, she would need to re-evaluate if she can bring herself to stay with him and if it's good for her. And even if she does dump him, I can't picture Miles just letting her go. And I can't see Maya refusing him if he needs a friend. No matter what, eventually, they'd need to work through it. So while I'm not pleased with the way his use of the word "slut" was dealt with, but upon further reflection, it is extremely fascinating and I hope to see more of it. THIS is when I find Degrassi is at it's best, when there's heavy psychology involved. I never thought about Miles this way until right now, and I've never found him more compelling. I love it. ...Wow. I swear this wasn't meant to be an essay on Miles' psychological issues, motivations, parental issues, Cam parallels, and his impact on Maya and her relationship with Miles. It kinda....exploded out of me. Sorry! ^.^ So, uh, how about that Owanya?